Falling Leaves
by xXMary-chanXx
Summary: Ichigo vive uma vida triste, sempre sentindo um vazio no coração, até que naquele Outono ele conhece uma pessoa que irá mudar sua vida. IchigoxRenji YAOI
1. O Encontro

Bleach não me pertence, se pertencesse... Nem queiram saber o que ia acontecer **-.-**

É minha primeira fic espero que gostem XD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_É outono, eu não gosto nem um pouco. Para todo lado que eu olho, vejo casais se abraçando, encolhidos por causa do vento. Isso de uma maneira me irrita. Quase tudo me irrita, principalmente o jeito que as pessoas me olham, por causa do meu cabelo laranja, isso as afastam de mim. Então acabei me tornado uma pessoa nada social._

_Sempre fui uma pessoa fechada, nenhum dos meus poucos amigos sabem algo sobre mim._

_Essa vida está me fazendo mal. Cada dia, eu acordo com um aperto por saber que não tenho ninguém que me entenda, ninguém ao meu lado que me de apoio quando eu mais precisar._

Sai da escola, como não estava com cabeça para aturar o meu pai, resolvi passear no parque. Sai caminhando na beira do lago. Até me deparar com um grupo de caras um pouco mais velhos do que eu, como eles sempre implicam comigo, passei bem longe deles sem encará-los.

"_Olha quem ta lá! O nosso laranjinha!"_ – Disse o mais alto deles, fazendo os outros rirem.

"_Vem cá falar com a gente." – _Gritou o mais gordo e idiota deles. Eles estavam se aproximando de mim, mas com eram em maior número, apenas abaixei a cabeça e continuei meu caminho. Não iria comprar briga, eu não tinha nenhuma chance.

"_Pra onde está indo laranjinha?" – _Perguntou o mais alto. Apenas ignorei e continuei andando.

"_Ei. Ele te fez uma pergunta!" ­­– _Disse o mais forte deles, dando um soco no meu estômago.

_Droga por que eu tinha que encontrar eles justo agora? Droga isso dói! Sou um idiota, não posso fazer nada!_

Estava jogado no chão como um fracote.

"_Toma isso seu verme, para aprender a responder quando te fazem uma pergunta." – _Disse o mais alto, começando a me chutar.

Sentia o gosto de sangue na minha boca, minha visão estava meio embaçada, meu corpo não se mexia.

Vi uma pessoa se aproximando.

"_O que vocês pirralhos pensam que estão fazendo!" – _Brandou uma voz masculina, tinha certeza que não era nenhum dos caras da gangue.

"_Hey tio quem você pensa que é?" _­ _– _Perguntou o mais gordo.

Olhei para o estranho, ele era um pouco mais alto que eu, era alguns anos mais velho, estava usando um terno preto, tinha cabelos comprido de cor vermelho vivo, os quais eram amarrados com um rabo de cavalo. Para uma pessoa normal ele era só um cara bem sucedido, mas pra mim não. Apesar de tê_-_lo visto pela primeira vez, senti como se conhecesse ele há muito tempo.

Ele olhou pra mim deu um sorriso, senti meu rosto esquentar, depois ele olhou com um olhar agressivo para o cara gordo.

"_Uma pessoa muito mais inteligente que você." –_ Respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

"_Como ousa...!!" – _Gritou o gordo indo pra cima do estranho. Esse parou o ataque com apenas uma mão, com a outra segurou o gordo pelo pescoço e o levantou do chão e o jogou a uns metros de distância.

"_Maldito!" ­– _Disse o mais forte, correndo para socar o estranho. Com uma facilidade ele também parou o ataque e deu um murro na cara do fortão que caiu no chão desmaiado.

Um por um eu vi os caras serem derrotados pelo o estranho. Me impressionei com a agilidade dele.

_Ele deve ser mestre em artes marciais – _Pensei enquanto tentava me levantar.

"_Você esta bem garoto?" – _Perguntou estendendo a mão para mim.

"_Estou." – _Respondi de maneira grossa, recusando a ajuda dele. Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém.

"_Mas que maneira grossa de agradecer quem salvou a sua vida." – _Disse com a voz um pouco irritada. _– "Se não fosse por mim você não estaria mais aqui!"_

"_Eu não precisava da sua ajuda, estava muito bem sozinho" – _Retruquei de mau humor.

"_Hm! Eu vi como você estava se saindo antes de eu chegar aqui." – _Disse sorrindo para mim. Um sorriso que nunca tinha visto em alguém, era harmonioso assim como a presença dele, fazia meu coração bater diferente.

"_..." – _Olhei para chão, para que ele não visse que meu rosto estava um pouco vermelho.

"_Vem, vamos limpar esses machucados" – _Olhou para mim com uma expressão carinhosa. Ele me fazia sentir um bem estar que não sei como explicar.

Fomos a um banco que dava vista para o lago. Ele tinha um mini-kit de primeiros socorros. Acho que ele sempre encontrava garotos sendo espancados na rua, pra ter um kit desses.

"_Eles te bateram bem." – _Disse limpando um corte do meu rosto. Não sei o porquê, mas não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos.

Depois de ter feito os curativos, ele ficou sentado do meu lado. Ambos olhávamos para o lago. De vez em quando eu o olhava pelo canto do olho.Ele tinha a expressão serena, como se o mundo não tivesse nenhum problema. Me sentia tranqüilo, queria ficar do lado dele o resto do dia.

Ficamos mudos pelo menos uma hora. Ele não parecia se importar que as horas passassem, e eu também não.

"_O-obrigado..." – _Depois de um tempo criei coragem e o agradeci.

"_Pelo que?!" – _Perguntou com uma cara idiota que me deu vontade de rir.

"_Como assim! Você sabe!" – _Respondi com um tom bravo mas ao mesmo tempo querendo rir.

"_Então me fale para que eu possa me lembrar" – _Disse com um sorriso desafiador. Isso de certa forma me irritou.

"_Obrigado por ter me ajudado." – _Disse quase num sussurro.

"_O que eu não ouvi." – _Ele retrucou.

"_Eu disse obrigado por ter me ajudado!" – _Gritei com raiva. Ele me olhou com satisfação e me deu um sorriso. Fiquei sem jeito e desviei olhar.

"_De nada." –_ Sorriu para mim. Desta vez eu sorri de volta. Ele era a única pessoa quem eu me sentia bem ao meu lado.

"_Me desculpe... Eu não devia ter respondido daquela maneira" – _Eu olhava pro chão enquanto falava.

"_Não se preocupe eu entendo os seus motivos"_

"_...?" – _Entende ??

"_Você se sente como as pessoas não te aceitassem, como se elas tivessem medo de você, com isso você acaba se excluindo para não feri-las" – _Ele disse enquanto olhava para o lago. Parecia que ele me conhecia há anos, sabia o que eu estava sentindo. Ele me olhou com ternura, senti como se ele pudesse me ajudar a mudar a minha vida.

Nesse instante o celular dele toca.

_Maldito aparelho, toca nos piores momentos. – _Pensei com raiva.

"_O que foi?... Ah claro, estou indo pra aí imediatamente. Até mais. –_ Desligou o celular e o guardou no boldo do paletó.

"_Você consegue voltar pra casa garoto?" – _Perguntou se levantando do banco.

_Garoto?! Ele não é não muito mais velho do que eu! – _Ás vezes ele me irritava.

"_Claro!" – _Respondi me levantando também.

"_Que bom! Agora tenho que ir a uma reunião importante. Até mais" –_ Disse começando a ir embora.

_Ir agora!? Você não pode! Ir embora justo agora?! – _Senti uma pontada no coração.

"_Espera!!" – _Ele já estava alguns metros de mim

"_Hm?" – _Se virou para trás e me olhou_._

"_... Qual... seu nome?" – _Fiquei meio sem graça ao perguntar.

"_Abarai Renji, e o seu garoto?" – _Perguntou.

"_Ku-kurosaki Ichigo." – _Respondi meio apreensivo.

"_Então Ichigo, até outra hora." – _Disse dando um sorriso e acenando.

"_Até!" – _Mal esperava encontrá-lo de novo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continua...

Segundo capítulo estará pronto em breve.

Bom não sei se está muito boa mas...

Deixem críticas ou sugestões.

Então mandem reviews.

Obrigadaaa **\o/**


	2. O Reencontro

É podem me matar demorei muito pra continuar T.T

Essa fic eu levei muito a sério então tenho que fazer com cuidado, ainda por mais que é um romance. Preciso de inspiração pra fazer bonito, e a inspiração não tava vindo ¬¬

Mas finalmente ela veio e eu consegui XD

Bom... Chega falei de mais... ¬¬

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto eu ia para casa, na minha mente ecoava a voz dele dizendo meu nome. Essa lembrança me fazia arrepiar. Até parecia que o mundo estava colorido, as árvores ao invés de estarem perdendo as folhas, para mim eles estavam cheias de flores coloridas.

Cheguei em casa, nada podia me desanimar, nem o tonto do meu pai fazendo as birutices dele.

Fui pro meu quarto deitei na cama fiquei olhando pro teto e pensando como bom tinha sido meu dia.

"_Onii-chan o jantar está pronto" – _Minha irmã mais nova gritou lá de baixo.

"_Estou indo." ­– _Me levantei da cama e desci as escadas.

Sentei na mesa, e comecei a pensar de novo. Como aquele cabelo se mexia junto com o vento, aquele sorriso que me deixava sem reação...

"_Onii-chan! A sua comida vai esfriar" – _Reclamou Yuzu, fazendo uma cara brava.

"_Quee?!" – _Acordei dos meus sonhos.

"_Ihh deixa ele Yuzu, esse aí ta sonhando acordado desde que chegou em casa." – _Disse minha irmã do meio, como nem se importasse.

"_É mesmo!" – _Exclamou meu pai com uma cara de espanto _– "Acho que ele está apaixo..."_

"_Cala boca seu velho!" – _Gritei enquanto chutava a cara do meu pai.

_Não estou a fim de ouvir baboseiras – _Pensei enquanto saia da sala.

"_Espera onii-chan e seu jantar?" –_ Pergunto Yuzu se levantando.

"_Estou sem fome" ­– _Respondi subindo as escadas.

Resolvi dormir mais cedo, mas foi inútil, não pensava em outra coisa a não ser ele...

_Abarai Renji._

Acordei e fui para escola. Meus colegas estranharam, pois eu estava bem animado, coisa que não se via todo dia.

Sai da escola e deixei que meus sentidos me guiassem. Cheguei à entrada do parque. Fui andando até o banco que nós tínhamos sentado ontem.

_Será que ele vai estar lá? Como sou burro é lógico que não! Ele é um cara ocupado, porque ele perderia tempo com um 'garoto' como eu. – _Pensei enquanto andava.

Vi o banco bem distante, tinha uma pessoa sentada, senti meu coração bate mais forte. Cheguei mais perto e não acreditei no que meus olhos estavam vendo...

Ele estava lá!

"_Finalmente você apareceu! Achei que você viria aqui de novo!" – _Disse se levantando.

"_Ah... é que resolvi passar aqui de novo e..." _

"_E você me encontrou de novo! Então vamos dar uma volta por aí pra conversarmos. O que você acha?" – _Perguntou com aquele sorriso que me deixava sem jeito.

"_Ah! Claro... – _Senti uma sensação muito estranha.

Ficamos passeando pelo parque por um bom tempo, e acabamos nos conhecendo melhor.

"_Nossa não acredito como as pessoas te tratam desse jeito" – _Ele ficou nervoso quando eu o contei como as pessoas me tratam.

"_Bem acho que isso é porque elas não me conhecem direito..."_ – Eu me senti triste por isso_, _e essa minha mudança de sentimento não passou despercebido por ele.

"_Azar o delas que não conhecem essa pessoa maravilhosa que você é Ichigo!"_

_Ele... pensa isso de mim..?. – _Não consegui acreditar!

"_Bem..." –_ Eu estava completamente sem jeito. Senti meu rosto esquentar.

"_Não precisa ficar assim! Eu apenas disse a verdade" – _Ele abriu um grande sorriso e colocou o braço no meu ombro.

"_..." –_ Fiquei feliz que alguém me entendesse de verdade.

Fomos para um lado menos freqüentado do parque, pouquíssimas pessoas passavam por lá.

Tinha um pequeno rio e uma ponte cruzando ele. Ficamos no meio da ponte olhando o rio, sem falar nada apenas observando.

"_Renji..." _– Quebrei o silencio.

"_Hm??" _

"_Sobre o que você disse aquela hora... sobre mim..." – _Ambos olhávamos para o rio.

"_Sim, o que tem?" –_ Ele desviou o olhar para mim.

"_Aquilo que você falou era verdade, ou... era apenas para me animar" _- Ainda não acreditava que alguém pudesse me entender.

Ele se aproximou de mim, estava muito perto, desviei olhar para outro lado, não conseguia encará-lo, ele me olhava... diferente...

"_Ichigo, olhe pra mim." – _Ele segurou meu rosto com uma mão e me fez encará-lo. – _"Por que eu iria mentir para você? Nunca conheci uma pessoa como você, uma pessoa que eu me sentisse bem ao meu lado. O que eu disse era verdade você é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Não parei de pensar em você, não dormi direito, não consegui me concentrar pra nada. Voltei ao parque com esperança de te encontrar de novo..." – _Ele olhava profundo nos meus olhos.

_Mas como...? Uma pessoa que mal conheci sentir tudo isso por mim, as mesmas coisas que eu sentia por ele..._

"_Por que... por que você é diferente das outras pessoas, por que não se afasta de mim, como todo mundo!! – _Falei me afastando um pouco dele. Eu não sabia mais o que eu estava fazendo, minha cabeça estava confusa.

"_Ichigo..." – _Ele me olhava seriamente.

"_Por que Renji..." – _Eu estava com os olhos marejados.

"_Eu também não sei Ichigo." –_ Ele se aproximou de mim, nossos rostos estavam muito próximos. Ele me olha nos olhos de um modo que eu já não sabia mais de nada.

Nossos lábios se encontraram com delicadeza, ele aprofundou o beijo, me sentia entregue à ele, ele me abraçava com carinho e eu retribuía as carícias.  
Nossos lábios se separaram e ficamos abraçados por muito tempo.

_Nunca me senti daquele jeito, um sentimento tão profundo, que tenho medo de perdê-lo._

_**Fim do segundo capítulo**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

– Como assim não acabou?? ( É o que vocês podem me perguntar)

Bom inicialmente não era pra ter um beijo nesse capítulo, mas eu coloquei se não a história ia ficar muito 'embromation', e acho que ninguém gosta disso **-.- **

Bom a história vai continuar sim, porque eu quero colocar um drama.

Espero que eu não demore tanto pra escrever ¬¬

Bom é isso!! Mandem reviews, sugestões e opiniões!

Até mais **o/**


	3. A Separação?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Depois do parque, nos passamos a tarde inteira juntos, fomos a muitos lugares. Quando me dei conta do tempo já era muito tarde.

"_Nossa! Já são 23:30!" – _Eu não via o tempo passar quando estava com ele.

"_Você vai ter algum problema por chegar tarde em casa?" – _Ele perguntou abrindo a porta do carro.

"_Bom acho que eles se preocuparam um pouco, mas nada de mais" – _Respondi meio preocupado, com certeza Karin devia estar desesperada.

"_Então ta. Entra aí eu te levo pra casa" _

"_Não precisa! Eu não moro muito longe daqui" _- Eu podia muito bem volta sozinho.

"_Ichigo..." – _Ele se aproximou de mim com um olhar sério que me deixou sem graça. – _Você acha que eu deixaria você sair por aí a essa hora da noite?"_

"_Hmph! Eu não sou uma criancinha! Eu sei me cuidar!" _– Ele realmente me irrita quando me trata com um garotinho.

"_Seu bobo..." – _Ele me abraçou carinhosamente – _"Se alguma coisa acontecesse com você eu nunca me perdoaria"_

"_...Renji..."_

"_Vem, vamos embora" – _Ele bagunçou o meu cabelo e entrou no carro.

_Pensando bem, até gosto um pouco que ele me trate como uma criança. Ter alguém que me proteja que sempre esteja lá quando eu precisar. Era uma sensação que eu não tinha muito tempo, desde que a minha mãe morreu._

Ele me deixou na porta da minha casa. Como eu já previa todos estavam dormindo, pois as luzes estavam apagadas.

"_Ichigo" – _Me chamou quando eu fechei a porta do carro. Me virei e olhei para ele – _" Amanhã a gente pode se encontrar de novo?"_

"_Claro!" _– Eu nunca ficava animado quando me convidavam para sair. Mas dessa vez era diferente.

"_Certo! Te encontro as 15:00 na praça central, tudo bem?" – _Ele perguntou dando uma daqueles sorrisos que me deixavam sem graça.

"_Então ta! Até amanhã Renji"_

"_Até... Ichigo" – _Ele deu a partida no carro e foi embora. Fiquei olhando até o carro vira a esquina.

Entrei em casa, subi as escadas em silencio para não acordar ninguém. Entrei no meu quarto e me joguei na cama. Não consegui dormir, tinham acontecido tantas coisas que nem se quer consegui pregar os olhos, e tudo por causa 'dele'.

_Tenho vivido uma vida muito difícil desde a morte da minha mãe. Ela era uma mãe super protetora e eu um garoto super mimado. É sempre fui mimado e esse foi meu pior erro na vida.  
__Quando minha mãe faleceu foi como se o muro que me protegida do mundo tivesse desmoronado. __Meu mundo tinha acabado não tinha vontade de viver, eu ainda tinha meu pai e minhas irmãs, mas perdi o que era mais precioso pra mim.  
__Um dia tive uma conversa com meu pai, ele me mostrou que a vida era difícil, com muitas perdas e dificuldades, mas também tinha seu lado bom. Foi muito difícil para mim eu era pequeno e imaturo, mas acabei entendendo.  
__Cresci, mesmo assim ainda sou um pouco carente e me amaldiçoo por isso.  
__Mais o que eu nunca vou poder mudar é o meu medo que tenho de perder a pessoa que eu mais amo. Isso me assombra desde aquele tempo, talvez seja esse motivo pelo qual eu não me apego a ninguém.  
__Mas tudo está mudando desde que eu o conheci.  
__Finalmente achei alguém que me entendesse, alguém com quem eu poderia confiar, mas... pra falar a verdade tenho medo de perdê-lo._

Acordei, olhei para o relógio, ainda era cedo. Desci e resolvi preparar o café já que ninguém tinha levantado.

"_Onii-chan, o que você está fazendo?" – _Yuzu foi a primeira a se levantar.

"_Preparando o café. Por que tem alguma coisa errada?" – _Perguntei enquanto tirava o leite do fogo.

"_Hm... Nada. É que você está meio diferente esses dias..." – _Yuzu cruzou os braços e sentou na cadeira.

"_Como assim eu estou meio diferente?" ­­– _Posso ter mudado um pouco, mas não tanto!

"_Ah você fica com uma cara de bobo olhando pro nada."_

"_Não liga não Yuzu! Ele sempre teve essa cara de bobo!" – _Disse Karin entrando na cozinha.

"_O que foi que você disse?" – _Olhei feio para Karin e ela 'gentilmente' mostrou a língua pra mim.

"_BOM DIA FAMÍLIAAA!!" – _Meu pai escandaloso entrou na cozinha.

"_Bom dia." – _Respondemos juntos.

"_Tchau pra vocês. Eu estou indo para a escola." – _Me levantei, peguei meu material e fui para a escola.

Na escola tudo ocorreu normal, tirando que uns dias pra cá eu não tenho prestado muita atenção nas aulas.

Quando a aula acabou eram 13:30, resolvi ir andando para o praça central, eu ia chegar uma hora adiantado, mas a ansiedade era muito grande. Eu queria vê-lo logo, agora que a gente se conhecia, ou melhor, ele me conhecia muito mais do que eu a ele.

Fui andando devagar reparando nas pessoas a minha volta, coisa que eu não acostumado a fazer.

Cheguei em uma rua que não era muito movimentada, olhei para o outro lado da rua e vi...

Eu não sabia o que fazer, aquela cena me deixou completamente desorientado, minhas pernas fraquejaram, me senti mal. Mas dentre todas as dores a que mais insuportável era no coração, uma dor que me perfurava.

Do outro lado Renji estava... beijando uma garota.

Senti muitas coisas naquele momento, raiva, tristeza, medo, angústia, na verdade não tinha certeza do que eu estava sentido.

Fiquei olhando a cena sem nenhuma reação estava paralisado, de repente senti lágrimas escorrem no meu rosto.

Nesse momento Renji abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente para mim, meu coração doeu mais ainda, as lágrimas cairam com mais intensidade. Tudo que pensei na hora foi correr, fugir daquele lugar, fugir do mundo, fugir da minha '_merda_' de vida.

Ouvi ele gritar meu nome mas continuei correndo.

Não sabia para onde eu estava indo, mas não tinha importância.

Parei de correr quando minhas pernas não tinham mais forças. Eu tinha chegado a uma praça completamente vazia, o céu tinha escurecido e iria chover a qualquer momento. Me encostei em uma árvore e sentei no chão, senti os primeiros pingos de chuva que se intensificava.

A única coisa que consegui fazer esconder minha cabeça com os braços e chorar.

Ouvi passos, alguém se aproximava de mim. Não queria ver quem era, não me importava mais com nada.

Os passos pararam próximos a mim.

"_Ichigo..." _

Reconheci a voz dele, mas não queria olhá-lo.

"_Ichigo!" – _Voltou a me chamar com mais intensidade. Sua voz parecia diferente do normal.

"_Vai embora!" – _Minha voz estava rouca.

"_Ichigo me escuta..."_

"_VAI EMBORA!!" – _Gritei enquanto escondendo ainda mais minha cabeça.

"_Eu posso explicar..." – _Ele se ajoelhou e colocou a mão sobre mim.

"_NÃO ENCOSTA EM MIM!" – _Empurrei a mão dele para longe e me levantei. Olhei para o chão, minha respiração estava pesada. – _"Você... você é igual a todos os outros..."_

"_..." – _Ele se levantou e eu o encarei.

"_Pensei que você era diferente... Eu... eu confiei em você." – _Eu não desviei o olhar nem ele.

"_Não é isso que você está pensando Ichigo eu..." _

"_Vá embora Renji... Eu nunca mais quero te ver..." – _As lágrimas voltaram a cair, não conseguia mais olhá-lo nos olhos.

"_O que você..."_

"_Eu quero que você suma da minha vida, e nunca mais apareça!" – _Virei minhas costas para ele e comecei a andar.

"_Espera!" – _Ele correu até mim e segurou meus pulsos com força.

"_Me solta Renji!" – _Olhei para ele.

"_Então pra você é isso? É isso que você pensa de mim?" _

"_E o que te interessa agora?" – _Eu tentei me livrar mas ele me segurava cada vez mais forte.

"_Você não confia em mim?_" – O olhar dele era sério.

"_E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU DEVERIA!?!" – _Não conseguia contar a raiva que eu estava sentindo.

"_Aquilo que você viu era um engano!"_

"_ENGANO! VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU SEU IDIOTA!" _

"_O que eu significo pra você Ichigo?" _

"_..." – _A pergunta dele me deixou sem reação.

"_Vamos Ichigo me responda! Eu sou tão insignificante assim para você não cofiar em mim?!" – _Seu tom de voz tinha mudado. Estava falando com uma certa... insegurança.

"_Você... nunca foi insignificante... Você foi muito mais que um amigo... mas... eu não posso mais confiar em você... – _Olhei para o chão, minha voz estava um pouco mais calma.

"_Eu nunca quis fazer aquilo... – _Ele soltou o meu braço e desviou o olhar. _–_ _"Aquilo foi um acidente, nunca quis que tivesse acontecido."_

"_..." – _Ele não olhava para mim, olhava para o chão.

"_Me perdoe..." – _Ele fechou os olhos. Sua voz estava fraca – _"Eu não quero que você me odeie, eu não quero você me apague da sua vida"_

"_Renji..." – _Cheguei mais perto dele, mesmo com a chuva eu percebi que ele estava... chorando.

"_Me diga o que eu tenho que fazer pra você confiar em mim?" – _Ele me olhou com os olhos marejados. – _"O que eu tenho que fazer para te fazer feliz Ichigo? O que eu tenho que fazer para você me amar com eu te amo..."_

Senti meu coração pular quando ele disse que _me amava. _A única coisa que consegui fazer foi abraçá-lo.

Nós dois choramos juntos, ninguém disse nenhuma palavra, só aquele abraço já dizia tudo.

"_Renji." – _Nos desfizemos do abraço e olhei nos olhos dele. _–_ _"Me desculpe por ser tão infantil, eu..."_

"_Não seja bobo Ichigo." – _Ele sorriu para mim _– "Sou eu quem tem que pedir desculpas."_

"Bom... _Nós dois temos que nos desculpar, certo?" – _Sorri para ele.

"_Acho que você tem razão." – _Ele acariciou meu rosto. _–_ _"Ichigo você me perdoa?" _

"_Perdoo. E você Renji? Você me perdoa?"_

"_É claro que sim." – _Ele sorriu para mim, e eu o beijei. Quando nos separamos a chuva já tinha parado. – _"Renji."_

"_Fala..." – _Ele olhava para mim com carinho.

"_Eu te amo..." – _Eu disse corando um pouco, o que não passou despercebido por ele.

"_Eu também..."_ - Ele sorriu para mim e me beijou.

Nós nunca mais falamos do ocorrido daquela tarde. Não precisávamos de lembranças tristes.

======OOOO=======

_Minha vida mudou muito depois quem conheci o Renji. Outono se tornou minha estação do ano favorita. Eu amo o vento gelado que sopra, nos fazendo ficar mais próximos das pessoas que amamos. Adoro ver as folhas secas caindo das árvores. Embora tenham cores diferentes das folhas das outras estações, posso dizer que as folhas do Outono têm a combinação de cores mais bonitas de todas... **Laranja e Vermelho.**_

_**Owari**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu resolvi colocar os comentários no final.

ME DESCULPEM A DEMORA!!!! Eu ia escrever a fic faz tempo, mas vocês sabem como é... fim de ano, provas, vestibular e outras coisas chatas ¬¬  
E depois disso veio o Natal e nesse meio tempo eu resolvi voltar a jogar Final Fantasy XII, ou seja, perdi mais de 25 horas do meu tempo livre. Eu estava sem idéias. Depois voltaram as aulas e eu fico sem tempo de escrever.  
Mas finalmente eu consegui terminar.  
Por favor me perdoem pela demora!!!!

Estava pensando em reescrever essa fic só que do ponto de vista do Renji, porque muitas coisas ficaram no ar sem respostas. Gostaria que vocês me dissem seu concordam com essa idéia. Dependendo da quantidade de respostas eu irei reescrever.  
Ahh!! Prometo que se aceitarem a idéia eu não vou demorar para escrever, pois a história já está feita então fica muito mais fácil!! Palavra de artista **o/**

Me desculpem qualquer erro de português, com essa mudança ortográfica eu fico perdidinha e meu Word não me ajuda em nada :P

Mandem reviews com críticas ou sugestões!!

Muito obrigada quem acompanhou a fic!!

Bjuuuss **;***


End file.
